remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Bruckheimer
Jerome Leon "Jerry" Bruckheimer (born September 21, 1945) is an American film and television producer. He has achieved great success in the genres of action, drama, and science fiction. His best known television series are CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Eleventh Hour, Without a Trace, Cold Case, The Amazing Race, and Dark Blue. His best known movies include Beverly Hills Cop, Top Gun, The Rock, Con Air, Coyote Ugly, Crimson Tide, Armageddon, Enemy of the State, Gone in 60 Seconds, Black Hawk Down, Pearl Harbor, Pirates of the Caribbean, G-Force, King Arthur, Prince of Persia and the ''National Treasure'' franchise. Many of his films were produced by Paramount and Disney, while many of his television series were co-produced by Warner Bros. Early life The son of German Jewish immigrants, Bruckheimer was born in Detroit, Michigan. He attended Mumford High School in Detroit until moving to Arizona for college at age 17. Bruckheimer was also an active member of the Stamp Collecting Club. He graduated with a degree in psychology from the University of Arizona with an algebra minor. He was a member of the Zeta Beta Tau Fraternity. A film buff at an early age with an interest in photography, Bruckheimer would take snapshots when he had the opportunity. After college Bruckheimer worked in advertising in Detroit and New York City, producing award-winning commercials. Film production As of 2010, Bruckheimer has produced over 40 feature films, and is regarded in the industry as one of the most successful movie producers of all time. Bruckheimer started producing films in the 1970s, after leaving his job in advertising, with director Dick Richards. They had worked together on the films The Culpepper Cattle Company, Farewell, My Lovely, and March or Die. Bruckheimer then worked with Paul Schrader on two movies, American Gigolo and Cat People, which began to give him notice in Hollywood. During the 1980s and 1990s, he was a co-producer with Don Simpson of a string of highly successful Hollywood films for Paramount Pictures. He originally met Don at a screening of 1973's The Harder They Come at Warner Brothers. The two worked together and created Bruckheimer's first big hit, 1983's Flashdance, which brought in US$95 million, an incredible sum for an R-rated movie. He had a number of other hits including the Beverly Hills Cop films, Top Gun and Days of Thunder. While working with Simpson, Bruckheimer became known as "Mr. Outside" because of his experience with film making, while Simpson became known as "Mr. Inside" because of his film industry contacts. The Rock was the last film in which Bruckheimer collaborated with Simpson, due to Simpson's untimely death. Bruckheimer stipulated that The Rock be dedicated to the memory of Simpson (this fact is mentioned at the end of the movie). Despite the setback of the untimely death of Simpson in 1996, Bruckheimer has continued to produce a large number of action movies often working with director Michael Bay for several hits including Armageddon. His other hit movies produced include Remember the Titans, Black Hawk Down and the Pirates of the Caribbean series. He has also acquired the rights to produce a movie based on the popular role playing game by Palladium Books, Rifts. Television production Early in his career, Bruckheimer produced television commercials, including one for Pepsi. Since 1997 he has branched out into television, creating a number of police dramas of which CSI: Crime Scene Investigation has been the most successful. He has also produced the reality game show The Amazing Race. In May 2008 CBS announced it had picked up Bruckheimer's newest series, Eleventh Hour, for the 2008–2009 broadcast television season. The science fiction drama follows a government agent and a professor as they investigate strange scientific and medical activity.Adalian, Josef. "CBS Picks Up 4 New Dramas, 2 Comedies". TV Week, May 2008. Accessed August 27, 2009. Bruckheimer currently has five television shows on the air: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, The Amazing Race and Chase. At one point, three of his TV series ranked among the top 10 in the ratings—a unique feat in television.Galloway, Stephen. "Jerry Bruckheimer, producer". The Hollywood Reporter, November 17, 2003. Accessed August 27, 2009. It was announced on September 10, 2009 that NBC has picked up an action procedural from Jerry Bruckheimer. The show, titled Chase, "tells the stories of a team charged with making sure fugitive criminals don't evade justice," reports The Hollywood Reporter. It was canceled in May 2011. Bruckheimer's most notable flop was Skin, which was cancelled after three episodes in 2003. Financial success One of the most successful producers of all time, Bruckheimer has been nicknamed "Mr. Blockbuster", due to his track record of commercially successful, high-grossing films. Overall, his films have brought in over $13 billion to Hollywood,Jerry Bruckheimer @ Filmbug and have launched the careers of numerous actors and directors. In 2007, he was ranked #39 on Forbes Celebrity 100 List, up from #42 in 2006. With reported annual earnings of $120 million, he was the 10th highest money-earner on the 2006 Forbes Celebrity 100 List. Notable box-office grosses In July 2003, Bruckheimer was honored by ''Variety'' magazine as the first producer in Hollywood history to produce the top two highest-grossing movies of a single weekend, the buddy-cop fender-bender Bad Boys II and the Disney theme-park spin-off, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The Pirates of the Caribbean film trilogy, produced through Walt Disney Pictures was enormously profitable, and demonstrates Bruckheimer's ability to create lucrative projects. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, the first film in the franchise, was released on July 9, 2003. A surprisingly popular box office hit, it was well-received by critics and moviegoers alike. After the unexpected success of the first film, Walt Disney Pictures revealed that a trilogy was in the works. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest was released on July 7, 2006. The sequel proved to be very successful, breaking records worldwide the day of its premiere. In the end it acquired a total of $1,066,179,725 at the worldwide box office, becoming the third and fastest film to reach this staggering amount. The third film in the series, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End was released worldwide on May 25, 2007. Altogether, the film franchise has grossed over $2.79 billion worldwide. For 19 years, the 1984 film Beverly Hills Cop (estimated earnings $234 million) stood as Bruckheimer's highest-grossing film until August 12, 2003, when it was pushed to the number two spot by Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, then to the number three spot by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and then to the number four spot by Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Professional honors and awards The editors of Entertainment Weekly named Bruckheimer the #1 most-powerful person in Hollywood in 2003. He was ranked #10 on [[Premiere (magazine)|''Premiere's]] 2006 "Power 50" list, and had also ranked #10 on the 2005 list. He ranked #19 on ''Premiere's 2003 annual Hollywood Power List, and had ranked #22 in 2002. His projects have been honored with 41 Academy Award nominations (six wins), eight Grammy Award nominations (five wins), 23 Golden Globe nominations (four wins), 77 Emmy Award nominations (seventeen wins), eight People's Choice nominations (four wins), and numerous MTV Awards, including one for Best Picture of the Decade. Bruckheimer received the ShoWest Producer of the Year Award in 1998 and in 2000 the Producers Guild honored him with the David O. Selznick Award for Lifetime Achievement. In May 2006, he was honored with a doctor of fine arts degree (DFA) from the University of Arizona's College of Fine Arts. Views on cinema When asked about his favorite films, he named 1972's The Godfather, 1971's The French Connection, 1997's Good Will Hunting, and 1959's The 400 Blows. * "We are in the transportation business. We transport audiences from one place to another."—Bruckheimer on the film industry's obligation to its audience. * "If I made films for the critics, or for someone else, I'd probably be living in some small Hollywood studio apartment."—Jerry Bruckheimer on why he makes movies.AskMen.com - Top 49 Men: Jerry Bruckheimer Personal life Bruckheimer has been married twice. His first wife was Bonnie Bruckheimer. He currently lives in Los Angeles with his second wife, novelist Linda Bruckheimer. He also has one stepdaughter, Alexandra. The couple also owns a farm in Bloomfield, Kentucky, about southeast of Louisville, as well as another in Ojai, south of Santa Barbara. As a teenager, Linda moved from Kentucky to Los Angeles, where she has been a writer, producer and West Coast editor for Mirabella, and where she married Jerry Bruckheimer. She regularly spends time as a preservation activist, restoring and preserving historic buildings in small rural U.S. towns.You Can Go Home Again His film company, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, is located at 1631 10th Street in Santa Monica, California. Philanthropic activities Bruckheimer's philanthropic activities have included publicly supporting the fight against multiple sclerosis via his work with The Nancy Davis Foundation for MS. He has additionally pledged to help various causes by establishing the Jerry Bruckheimer Foundation. However, according to The Smoking Gun, the last time the Jerry Bruckheimer Foundation made a contribution was in 1995, when it gave $9,350 to Van Nuys prep school.The Smoking Gun: Celebrity Charity Review Bruckheimer has aided in the repair and restoration of the historic clipper ship Cutty Sark, which is similar to the ships seen in the Pirates of the Caribbean films. A collection of photos taken by Bruckheimer went on display in London in November 2007 to help raise money for the Cutty Sark Conservation Project. The exhibition featured more than thirty pictures taken on set during the filming of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.Cutty Sark - Press & Publicity > 23 Nov 07 Cutty Sark's Hollywood photo exhibition Political contributions Bruckheimer is one of the few cinema personalities who supported President George W. Bush outspokenly. He donated funds to John McCain's 2008 presidential election campaign. In 2007 it was reported that he donated 29% of his $20,700 in political contributions to Republican candidates.Progressive Values: There's A few Surprise Republican Leaning Celebrity Donors Out There He gave $5,000 to a joint fundraising committee on John McCain’s behalf. Bruckheimer has donated more than $50,000 to Republican campaigns and committees.http://newsmeat.com/celebrity_political_donations/Jerry_Bruckheimer.php Sports ownership Bruckheimer has been named as one of the investors of a new sports arena in Las Vegas and has been rumored to be the leading choice by the National Hockey League to own an expansion hockey team that would play in the proposed arena.lasvegassun Filmography (producer) Films * The Culpepper Cattle Co. (1972) (associate producer, with 20th Century Fox) * Farewell, My Lovely (1975) (with AVCO Embassy Pictures) * Rafferty and the Gold Dust Twins (1975) (associate producer, with Warner Bros.) * March or Die (1977) (with Columbia Pictures and ITC Entertainment) * Defiance (1980) (with American International Pictures) * American Gigolo (1980) (with Paramount Pictures) * Thief (1981) (with United Artists) * Young Doctors in Love (1982) (with 20th Century Fox) * Cat People (1982) (with Universal Pictures and RKO Pictures) * Flashdance (1983) (with Paramount Pictures) * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) (with Paramount Pictures) * Thief of Hearts (1984) (with Paramount Pictures) * Top Gun (1986) (with Paramount Pictures) * Beverly Hills Cop 2 (1987) (with Paramount Pictures) * Days of Thunder (1990) (with Paramount Pictures) * The Ref (1994) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Dangerous Minds (1995) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Crimson Tide (1995) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Bad Boys (1995) (with Columbia Pictures) * The Rock (1996) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Con Air (1997) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Enemy of the State (1998) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Armageddon (1998) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Remember the Titans (2000) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Coyote Ugly (2000) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Black Hawk Down (2001) (with Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) * Bug's Real (2001) (with Touchstone Pictures and 20th Century Fox) * Great is if Could in Be! (2001) (with New Line Cinema and TriStar Pictures) * Pearl Harbor (2001) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Bad Company (2002) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Bad Boys 2 (2003) (with Columbia Pictures) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Veronica Guerin (2003) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Kangaroo Jack (2003) (with Warner Bros. and Castle Rock Entertainment) * National Treasure (2004) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * King Arthur (2004) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl (2004) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Jubei-chan 2 (2005) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Déjà Vu (2006) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Glory Road (2006) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * G-Force (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Fire Emblem Vol. 1 (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Carolco Pictures) * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Fire Emblem Vol. 2 (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Carolco Pictures) * National Treasure 3 (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Consequence (2011) * Game Boys (2011) * Campaign Dads (2011) * Gemini Man (2011) * The Monstrous Memoirs of a Mighty McFearless (2011) * Shattered Union (2011) * John Carter of Mars (2012) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Bad Boys 3 (2012) * On Earth (2012) * Pirates of the Caribbean 5 (2012) * Apaches (2012) * Shake (2012) * Horse Soldiers (2012) * The Lone Ranger (2012) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Alien Legion (2013) * Top Gun 2 (2013) * Killing Rommel (2013) * World War Robot (2014) Television TV movie * Max Q (1998) TV Movie (exec. producer) * Swing Vote (1999) TV Movie (exec. producer) * Fearless (2004) TV Movie (co-producer, exec. producer) Reality television * The Amazing Race (2001–present) TV Series (exec. producer) Comedy * Modern Men (2006) TV series (exec. producer) Drama * Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1997–1998) TV Series (exec. producer) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000–present) TV Series (exec. producer) * Without a Trace (2002–2009) TV Series (exec. producer) * CSI: Miami (2002–present) TV Series (exec. producer) * Profiles from the Front Line (2003) TV Series (exec. producer) * Skin (2003) TV Series (exec. producer) * Cold Case (2003–2010) TV Series (exec. producer) * CSI: NY (2004–present) TV Series (exec. producer) * Just Legal (2005–2006) TV Series (exec. producer) * E-Ring (2005–2006) TV Series (exec. producer) * Close to Home (2005–2007) TV Series (exec. producer) * Justice (2006) TV Series (exec. producer) * Eleventh Hour (2008–2009) TV Series (exec. producer) * The Forgotten (2009–2010) TV Series (exec. producer) * Dark Blue (2009–2010) TV Series (exec. producer) * Miami Medical (2010) TV Series (exec. producer) * Chase (2010–2011) TV Series (exec. producer) * The Whole Truth (2010) TV series (exec. producer) Pilots * The Legacy was shot for UPN's 2002-2003 season, written by Simon Kinberg and directed by Jim Gillespie. The Legacy is a science fiction drama that tells the story of a young assistant District Attorney Sam (Matthew Marsden) who inherits superpowers and must juggle the responsibility with his existing job and girlfriend Jess. *An HBO television series inspired by Cocaine Cowboys is in the works, with Jerry Bruckheimer, Michael Bay, Alfred Spellman and Billy Corben serving as executive producers. It will chronicle the early days of cocaine trafficking in Miami, and is being produced by HBO sister company Warner Bros. Television, where Jerry Bruckheimer TV is based. Collaborators Bruckheimer's films feature many of the same actors. The crosses in the following chart indicate the movies in which each actor has appeared. References External links * Jerry Bruckheimer Films * Jerry Bruckheimer at Hollywood.com * Jerry Bruckheimer's Biography at The New York Times * Interview, January 12, 2006, Lifeteen.com * Bruckheimer has a Gulfstream Aerospace Gulfstream IV, tail number N477JB. * Jerry Bruckheimer interview * YouTube: Jerry Bruckheimer and Michael Eisner discuss Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:1945 births Category:American entertainment industry businesspeople Category:American film producers Category:American television producers Category:California Republicans Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Living people Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:University of Arizona alumni